The present invention relates to an apparatus for splicing spun yarns. An inventor of the present application has invented and proposed a pneumatic yarn splicing apparatus, in which a splicing member having a splicing hole and a jet nozzle for jetting a compressed fluid into the splicing hole are provided and control nozzles are arranged on both the outer sides of the splicing hole to suck and to untwist the yarn ends to be spliced. (See, an example, Japanese Patent Application Number 134986/80 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 360,062 claiming priority of Japanese Patent Application Number 44967/81 filed Mar. 26, 1981.)